Forbidden Eyes
by ManesMoon
Summary: Rin López se ganó una beca para estudiar cultura en la ciudad de Kyoto, Japón. Antes de partir, ella decide que debe tener un amorío con un hombre típico japones durante su estadía, pero sus decisiones van cambiando a medida que conoce al hombre de mirada ambarina.


**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 _ **Las conversaciones en cursiva significan que están en español.**_

 _ **Acto I [Dulce Llegada] Capítulo I: Cambiando de realidad.**_

* * *

Me encuentro muy ansiosa, el cuerpo me pica y las palmas de mis manos me sudan; pero no encuentro este sentimiento negativo, lo veo como una ramificación de mi intensa felicidad.

Estoy orgullosa de mí misma, he logrado uno de mis más grandes sueños desde que me filtré en el mundo del _anime_ , viajar, o mejor dicho, vivir en la tierra del sol naciente, Japón. Desde que tenía 15 años empecé a ser una chica autodidacta con todo lo referente a este país, idioma, costumbres, cultura; y a los 18, mi padre decidió costearme un curso para aprender a hablar y dominar el japonés, desde la mismísima embajada de Japón. Recuerdo perfectamente que ese día la emoción no cabía en mi cuerpo, justo como ahora, justo como hace un par de meses.

Cuando mi _sensei_ , nos dio la noticia aquel día en la academia a mis compañeros graduandos y yo, la sorpresa me dejó en una especie de shock, para ser reemplazada por una arrolladora felicidad plena. Mis padres al principio mostraron mucha resistencia, pero luego de hablarlo mucho —y discutirlo también— terminaron aceptando, alegando que nada más la beca duraría 2 escasos años.

Y heme aquí, caminando sobre la famosa obra de arte de Cruz Diez, que decoraba el suelo del aeropuerto, donde aprovecho y me saco la típica foto que ahora se toman los que se van del país. Pongo la cámara de mi teléfono y enfoco mis zapatos sobre los azulejos de colores para subirla a mis redes sociales con los míseros datos móviles que me da la renta telefónica.

Sigo el camino con mis maletas a cada lado del cuerpo y realizo el chequeo en la aerolínea en cuestión. Este va a ser un viaje tremendamente agotador y cansino. Tan sólo en pensar en las _casi_ 36 horas de vuelo me hace querer tirar la toalla, pero luego pienso en mi destino y se me pasa.

La primera escala será en Panamá —la cual, supuestamente, durará unas 4 horas y algo, pero no me fio mucho de la eficiencia de la aerolínea— luego tomaremos un vuelo hacia Los Angeles donde el tiempo estimado del vuelo son 7 horas con 30 minutos —demasiado agotador— y nos quedaremos a dormir en el hotel del aeropuerto. Después subiremos a el avión que nos llevará a Tokyo, tardando unas 11 horas —maldita sea— y arribando por fin a las tierras niponas. Por último — ¡Aleluya! — tomando el avión restante hacia Osaka, con una duración de dos horas —un chiste en comparación— para ya finalizar nuestra osadía, el famosísimo —y caro— tren bala, nos llevará hasta la tradicional casa que nos asignaron.

Sip, demasiado largo, pero hay sacrificios que hay que afrontar para poder tener disfrutar—además, de esta forma el viaje salía más barato—. Quizá yo tenga que pasar unas 36 horas de viaje, pero duraré 2 años en Japón, y eso, vale realmente la pena.

Sigo caminando solo con la maleta de mano y cartera en dirección a mis padres, un encantadora pareja de viejos de lengua suelta y fiesteros como ningunos otros. A pesar de que no les gustó a primer instancia que me fuera, siempre apoyaron mis decisiones y son, además de padres, amigos inseparables, y no hay mejores confidentes que ellos.

Me siento en la pequeña mesa de la cafetería y empiezo una conversación banal con ambos, mientras esperamos las 5 horas reglamentarias para vuelos en el exterior. Decido comer unas chucherías y tomar un chocolate caliente de la máquina expendedora —demonios, como voy a extrañar estas cosas— aunque, llevo de contrabando en mi maleta un budare y muchos paquetes de harina de maíz para preparar mis deliciosas arepas mientras estoy en el exterior. Este fue un pequeño pacto entre mis compañeros de la academia.

Así, entre risas y recuerdos las horas de espera pasan volando, bueno, dicen que cuando la estás pasando bien, el tiempo pasa muy rápido.

Antes de entrar por migración abrazo con fuerza a mi papá, sintiendo las lágrimas nublar mi vista y apreto mis ojos dejándolas salir.

—Rin, quiero que sepas, que estoy muy orgulloso de quien eres— empezó a hablar mi papá con su voz ahogada, abrazándome con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

—Papá, te amo muchísimo— musité con voz queda recibiendo con más fuerza su abrazo.

Me separó de él agarrándome por los hombros viéndome fijamente a mis ojos con los suyos pardos, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas tostadas.

—Y yo, muchísimo más, mi vida— me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ustedes dos, están muy sentimentales ¿No?

Giré a ver a mi mamá, y no me sorprendí a no ver las lágrimas correr por sus cachetes. Mamá era una mujer que rara vez lloraba, incluso cuando en las películas donde se mueren los pobres animalillos no la veía soltar ni una mísera lágrima. Por otro lado, mi papá y yo llorábamos como magdalenas con solo decir mu.

Aún así, me fijé como sus ojos almendrados estaban brillosos. Me lancé a sus brazos en un arrebatador abrazo, en el cual nos apretujamos con fuerza.

—También te amo muchísimo ma— le dije saboreando las lágrimas saladas que habían entrado por mi boca.

—Cariño, yo te amo mucho, mucho más— repitió dando besos sobre mi cabello y frente.

Luego de agridulces despedidas, besos, abrazos y promesas me encaminé sujetando con fuerza la manilla de mi pequeña maleta de mano, despidiéndome con la otra de aquellos maravillosos seres.

Me reuní con mis compañeros de academia, los cuales consideraba mis amigos. En total, los que podíamos viajar fuimos sólo 5 personas. Sofía, una fangirl de 19 años —viaja de milagro— Estefanía, de 23 años, una chica bastante introvertida, Rodrigo, un chico cuya edad desconozco, pero se encuentra en su juventud y por último Jesús, que era con quien mejor me llevaba, tenía unos 24 años y era muy hablador. Además de nosotros cinco, nos acompañaba William- sensei como tutor en las tierras niponas.

No nos quedamos platicando mucho, ya que al momento empezaron a llamar a las personas para abordar el avión, y mis huesos temblaron de emoción.

* * *

Sentía mi cuerpo extremadamente pesado, me dolía todo y pensaba que mis huesos se habían fundido los unos con los otros negándose a que me mueva. Con mucha ayuda, y una mano de Jesús logré levantar mi culo de los asientos de aquel avión.

Me estiré como un gato retorciendo las extremidades y cuello, escuchando como todo crujía como hojas de otoño al ser pisoteadas. Recogí la pequeña almohada de colores para el cuello, mi cartera y la maleta de mano. Salgo del avión hasta la platabanda que lo conecta con el aeropuerto despidiéndome en inglés de las amables azafatas y el piloto junto con el copiloto.

A mis 24 años, manejaba 3 idiomas a la perfección y uno que estoy aún aprendiendo —cabe destacar que ese es el japonés— los otros tres son el español, —obviamente— el inglés y el portugués.

Manejo el portugués porque mi familia materna proviene de Portugal, y mi antiguo colegio tenía como patrona a la Virgen de Fátima, autóctona de Portugal; por ende, en mi colegio podías tomar clases extra de este idioma, y mi mamá, no dudó en inscribirme en ellas a los 6 años.

Por otro lado el inglés lo empecé a estudiar a partir de los 12 años en el Centro Americano Venezolano hasta los 15 años en inglés intermedio. Luego hice mi postgrado en inglés y… ¡Gualá! He aquí una trilingüe.

Manejar varios idiomas abrió varias puertas en mi profesión, Comunicación Social. Mi pasión siempre ha sido la fotografía, y esta carrera iba de la mano con ella complementándose entre sí. Aunque, me ofrecieron trabajos para ser periodistas, los descarté para continuar con los que de verdad me gustaba — muy en el fondo también lo rechacé porque le tengo cizaña a los periodistas— otra carrera que también llamaba mi atención fue Diseño Gráfico, pero la estudiaré cuando regrese nuevamente a mi país. O eso esperaba.

Venía tan distraída en mis pensamientos que no me fijé en primer momento en el ambiente que me rodeaba, cuando escuché una exclamación de parte de Sofía, observé lo que me rodeaba y quedé maravillada.

— ¡Wow, esto es increíble!

A pesar de que realmente no habíamos salido al aeropuerto, sino que estábamos en la zona donde recibíamos nuestras maletas, el contraste entre nuestro país natal y Japón era abismal. Giré sobre mis talones, observando todo. Estaba tan emocionada que me dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

Le pedí el favor a una persona para que nos tomara una foto a mi grupo y a mí, siendo la primera de muchas —muchísimas— más.

Mientras retiraba una de mis maletas del carril, tropecé con otra persona dejando caer mi maleta al suelo.

— ¡Keh!

— ¡Lo siento! — exclamé avergonzada a el muchacho frente a mí.

— ¡Ten más cuidado de por dónde vas, niña! — dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantar mi maleta — ¿Estás bien?

Asentí rápidamente mientras tomaba mi maleta, agradecía y me disculpaba a la vez, se despidió con simple "Nos vemos" y se fue.

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado confundida.

 _Quizá está apurado._

Pero no pude evitar fijarme en su físico en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo y sorprenderme con sus —poco encajables— cualidades morfológicas.

Primero, era alto, bastante alto para la escala de promedio que nuestro sensei nos había comentado en una de sus clases.

— _Si se sienten pequeños, pues Japón es un lugar ideal para ustedes, allá se van a sentir bastante altos, porque los japoneses son muy enanos._

Primero, me sacaba varios centímetros en altura, y eso es decir bastante, porque me consideraba una persona alta.

Segundo, otro aspecto que había llamado mi atención es que llevaba el cabello bastante largo, sujeto en una coleta alta, y con un color peculiar. Era blanco, tan blanco que me pregunté si se lo pintaba.

Tercero, sus malditos ojos, ¡Oh Jesús, sus ojos! En mi vida había visto unos ojos como aquellos ¡Y eran hermosos! Parecían como dos joyas llameando en tu cabeza, mostrando una calidez increíble.

 _Un hombre sumamente atractivo, sin dudas._

Pero yo, Rin, no vine a Japón para estar pendiente de hombres que obviamente parecían extranjeros. Vine para enfocarme en los hombres japoneses, no me podía ir de aquí sin una aventura con algún hombre de aquí.

¿Verdad?

Claro que sí.

* * *

No nos tardamos mucho en el aeropuerto, pues teníamos la hora encima para llegar al tren que nos llevaría, por fin, a Kyoto.

Arribamos rápidamente en el tren y todo se volvió borroso a partir de ese momento, el cansancio había nublado mi cerebro. Sólo recuerdo bajar del mísero tren, agarrando mi mísero equipaje y seguir mi mísero camino con mis compañeros. Luego, habíamos tomado varios taxis hasta la dirección de la casa donde nos hospedaríamos durante toda nuestra estadía.

Estaba tan cansada que no me fijé en lo absoluto en la casa ni en sus alrededores. Estaba tan malditamente cansada que cuando me mostraron mi habitación, solté un "Gracias" y arrojé mis pertenencias y sabrá Dios dónde cayeron.

Pero, me maldije a mí misma por ser tan brusca y tuve que acomodar la maleta en busca de mis objetos personales para tomar un merecido baño. Con las cosas en mano pegué una carrera al baño, cerrándole la puerta corrediza en las narices a Estefanía importándome un comino.

Tomé una de las duchas más rápidas que me he dado en mi vida, sin quedarme dormida —de milagro— me di cuenta que secarme y vestirme era un desafío, pero puse toda mi fuerza de voluntad en hacer porque coño, no puedo andar en cueros por ahí en una casa que comparto con un poco de gente.

Tracé el mismo camino de regreso a mi habitación, mascullando una sarta de groserías que harían llorar a una Monja, destacando entre ellas un inconfundible "Maldito Maduro" porque todo era culpa de Maduro, infeliz.

Entre murmullos asesinos, volví a lanzar mis cosas, esta vez sobre la maleta —muy bien Rin— y sin fijarme mucho me zambullí en un cálido colchón de almohadas esponjosas y un delicioso edredón y caí como tronco en un ¡Tris!

Suspiré mientras rodaba por las calles de la ciudad con mi cámara _Canon_ colgando de mi cuello; salí para encontrar un punto de inspiración para un nuevo álbum que estaba organizando, y por fortuna, toda la ciudad era un centro de inspiración para mí.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había llegado a la ciudad, y no paraba de maravillarme cada día con la ciudad. Claro, había cosas malas —como ese maldito té llamado matcha— de las cuales no se terminaba de acostumbrar, y había cosas buenas. Tan sólo echar un vistazo alrededor debe ser suficiente motivo como para quedarte un rato admirando el alrededor; los árboles de sakura, los templos, la gente vestida tradicionalmente y la arquitectura autóctona del lugar.

Decidí que era tiempo de volver a casa cuando vi que empezaba a caer el ocaso. Aproveché el momento y tomé un par de fotos a cielo pintado de colores cálidos. Pedaleé por la ruta que conducía a mi nuevo hogar. En esta ciudad era muy práctico andar en bicicleta, es dinámica para hacerlo, no tenía muchas subidas, más bien era una eterna planicie; como era lo sufientemente floja como para tener una rutina de entrenamiento, manejar bicicleta era una buena manera de mantener me en forma ¡Mato dos pájaros de un tiro!

Luego de rodar por unos 20 minutos, llegué a la entrada de la casa donde nos quedábamos, era la típica estructura japonesa de 3 pisos, y eso me encantaba. El primer día que llegué no me preocupé por ver más allá de mis narices, pero al día siguiente me quedé impresionada con la estructura del lugar.

Una hermosa casa de paredes color crema y techo azabache, tenía las puertas y sus marcos de color nogal oscuro, un hermoso piso de madera caoba y tatamis con brocado oscuro. También incluía shōjis corredizos con fūrines de colores azules.

Dejé la bicicleta junto al resto en el porche y me encamine hacia la entrada libre de seguro, pues había gente adentro.

— ¡Estoy en casa!— exclamé a todos y a nadie en general, caminé hasta el borde marcado por el piso de madera y me quite mis botas y me quedé en medias. En Japón las temperaturas eran extremistas, ahora que estábamos en verano, hacía un calor infernal, lo suficiente como para andar en shorts y camisetas deportivas.

— ¡Rin! Qué bueno que llegas, te quiero presentar a unas personas— salió rápidamente William-sensei a recibirme, se veía algo ansioso— Sígueme— me encogí de hombros y me enfilé detrás de él. Él vivirá con nosotros los primeros meses, por la adaptación al lugar y blablablá. Supervisaba que tuviéramos al día nuestros deberes hogareños y que no nos matásemos el uno al otro, sólo paz y armonía.

 _¡Patrañas!_

Me fijé que íbamos al comedor, en el lugar observé que mis compañeros estaban sentados en la mesa algo tensos, con los brazos sobre la mesa ¿Qué les pasaba? Mi duda fue rápidamente resuelta por tres figuras que desconocidas que también estaban en la mesa.

Ellos definitivamente lucían como extranjeros.

 _Quizás también estén estudiando._

Pero cabe destacar, que ellos no se veían tan jóvenes, a excepción de uno, que identifiqué al instante.

— ¡Tu eres el tipo del aeropuerto! ¡Hola! — Reconocí mientras saludaba al chico peli-plateado sentado del lado derecho de la mesa.

— ¡Keh! — Abrió los ojos en reconocimiento y torció el gesto

Un carraspeo interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Ya veo que conoces al joven Inuyasha, permíteme presentarlos como debe ser — William hizo una pequeña pausa—. Él es el señor Taishō InuNo y sus dos hijos, Sesshōmaru e Inuyasha.

Los admiré por un segundo, al ver que no tendían la mano, me incliné sutilmente como me enseñaron y me presenté.

—López, Rin — me levanté y les sonreí—. Encantada de conocerlos.

El mayor de todos, a quien me presentaron como InuNo me dio una suave sonrisa mientras asentía levemente.

—El gusto es nuestro, toma asiento, por favor.

Acaté la orden inmediatamente y me senté en el cabo de la mesa justo a una nerviosa Sofía.

—Los señores presentes están a cargo del gran parte del financiamiento de su estadía aquí— asentí ante las palabras de mi sensei—, y hoy se dedicaran a conocer a las personas bajo su tutela, aquí en Japón— aclaró—. Esperábamos por ti.

Me sonrojé levemente por la vergüenza, no tenía mera idea de que ellos vendrían a la casa, sino hubiera llegado más temprano.

 _Y definitivamente, me habría vestido con algo mejor que shorts de jean y una camiseta de Soda Stereo._

—Gracias William— le dedicó una breve mirada el mayor de todos —. Ahora, Rin, ¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre? —asentí, y él continuó— cuéntame sobre ti.

Asentí y desvié la mirada organizando mis ideas, inspiré y empecé a hablar.

—Bien, soy fotógrafa profesional—empecé señalando la cámara guardada en su estuche sobre la superficie de la mesa—, manejo tres idiomas, cuatro si contamos el japonés, son inglés, portugués y español, obviamente—aclaré.

— ¿No tienes carrera universitaria?

—Claro que la tengo, pero me temo que esta no existe aquí, en Japón— informé—. Es más, solo está disponible en Argentina y Venezuela.

— Entonces, explica en qué consiste.

—Bueno esta carrera engloba, en resumidas cuentas, lo que es el periodismo, la locución y el audiovisual.

— ¿En resumidas cuentas?

—Pues sí, porque va mucho más allá, trata de estudiar todo lo relacionado al trato con el público y todos los métodos de comunicación y de convención que hay.

»También estamos ligados con varios tipos de publicidad. Así que no es raro que una persona tenga estas dos carreras: Publicidad y mercadeo junto a esta.

—Eso está bastante bien— le sonreí en respuesta — ¿Y también te da campo en el área de fotografía?

—Sí, así es. Pero también hice un posgrado de fotografía.

Sus acompañantes, no dijeron ni _mu_ en toda la plática, sólo me observan fijamente y de vez en cuando asentía para demostrar que escuchaban.

Luego de un rato, mis compañeros se habían retirado a sus propios quehaceres y nos dejaron a nosotros en nuestro mundo de negocios.

—Excelente, ahora, entrando en temas profesionales, yo estoy a cargo de una empresa de telecomunicaciones, Shikon no Gijutsu — abrí los ojos en reconocimiento de la famosa empresa a nivel mundial— y estamos buscando personas específicamente como tú— me tendió una tarjeta—. Me encantaría que hicieras pasantías en mi empresa para ver qué tal te va, y que tanto aportas para nosotros.

También el señor Taishō me pidió explícitamente que enviara mi portafolio como fotógrafa y publicista a su correo personal, que estaba impreso en la tarjeta.

Una vez se habían marchado, el peso de la charla cayó sobre mis hombros y me sentí agobiada con tan importante información.

 _¡¿Qué fue eso?!_

Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza rondando como buitres, y sabía quién me las iba a resolver.

Me dediqué gran parte de la noche en hablar y resolver mis dudas con William, porque claramente, se veía que conocía a los tres grandes.

Pues resulta que el señor InuNo es la cabecilla, el jefe quiero decir, de la importante empresa de telecomunicaciones, Sesshōmaru, su hijo mayor, estaba a cargo de la vicepresidencia y por último Inuyasha, su hijo menor, era el gerente general.

Shikon no Gijutsu , era una empresa que les da oportunidad a los pocos venezolanos, que estaban estudiando japonés, profesionales de hacer pasantías en su empresa, y luego de evaluar su desempeño, se decide si se abre un contrato o no.

La empresa estaba al día con la situación que vivía mi gente en nuestro país estos últimos tiempos, así se impulsó a dar esta oportunidad. Desde hacía 3 años que Shikon no Gijutsu contaba con un puñado de venezolanos trabajando de manera oficial.. En cambio, quienes no firmaron contrato recibían una carta de recomendación por el trabajo realizado en la empresa.

Luego de cenar, me dediqué a tomar una ducha y encerrarme en mi cuarto para trabajar; tenía que chequear y retocar algunas fotos pendientes y enviar mi portafolio al correo del mencionado señor.

Entrada la noche, cerré la laptop restregando mis ojos por detrás de los lentes de descanso, sintiendo el familiar ardor que recorría toda mi cornea. Acababa de enviar al fulano correo con mi mejor portafolio, pues tenía varios, y sentía el nerviosismo revolcándose en mi estómago, sensación que recordó a cuando presenté mi tesis universitaria.

Desdoblé el futón de sábanas blancas sobre el tatami y acomodé la almohada. Muchos pensaran que debe ser incómodo dormir sobre el suelo, pero la verdad es que era bastante agradable, eran muy suaves y acolchados.

Y un pensamiento asaltó mi cabeza con rapidez.

A pesar de que no me detuve mucho a detallar a los hombres, lo que vi me dejó realmente impresionada. La belleza de ese trío me dejó deslumbrada, y aunque ya había visto al menor de ellos, eso no le quitó menos a la imagen regalada.

 _¡Estaban buenísimos!_

Los tres eran muy parecidos, y a la vez eran tan diferentes.

Inuyasha era el que menos se parecía a su padre. Sí, los ojos eran los mismos, y su cabello también, pero el cabello del mayor era de un tono más grisáceo—que se lo asumía a la edad—. Sin embargo sus rasgos físicos distanciaban, poseía rasgos ligeramente aniñados con líneas redondeadas, incluyendo que también tenía los ojos más grandes y expresivos.

Por otro lado, el señor InuNo tenía rasgos toscos y líneas duras y sus ojos eran rasgados, no tanto como los nipones, pero si existía esa diferencia.

Aún así, quien más había llamado más mi atención era el del medio.

 _Eso sí que es un hombre._

Su cabello era el más largo de los tres, lacio y suave a vista, era tan hermoso que me causó ligera envidia. Sus rasgos eran una combinación perfecta entre la rudeza y la delicadeza. Se podría decir que era una fotocopia de su padre, sin embargo tenía esos rasgos afilados que hacía que se destacara mucho más. Era alto, muy alto, superaba con creces la estatura aproximada de un japonés. Y aunque los tres superaban ese estatus, él le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros a su padre.

 _Exquisito._

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, se veía a leguas que era un tipo muy serio y frío, algo que simplemente no encajaba conmigo y mi lista de fetiches por cumplir.

Desde que había puesto un pie en suelo oriental me había puesto como objetivo conquistar un japonés y tener un noviazgo con alguno de ellos. Si las cosas se daban quizás sería una relación duradera, pero eso nadie lo sabía. Caí dormida con esos pensamientos atormentando mi cerebro, aunque después de todo no sería nada malo trabajar en la empresa, ver es gratis.

 _Después de todo no sería nada malo trabajar en la empresa, ver es gratis._

* * *

Desperté temprano la siguiente mañana con el fastidioso sonido de la alarma.

— _Uy, que flojera_.

Bajé a la cocina, luego de arreglarme y hacer mis necesidades, para preparar el desayuno que me tocaba hacer 3 veces a la semana.

Era lunes y eso conllevaba a reiniciar las clases en la academia no muy lejos de nuestra localidad actual —el transporte público era una maravilla— y se llegaba al edificio en un tris.

Las clases se basaban en su nombre, nosotros recibíamos clases de cultura, veíamos su religión, tanto la sintoísta como la budista, también modales y como comer con los famosos palillos. Va incluido clases de caligrafía, pronunciación y gramática japonesa. Además se incluía vocabulario empresarial, cosa que desconocíamos y que sin duda era muy útil. Pesado sí, pero interesante.

Luego del desayuno a base de arepas y huevos revueltos— aún no sabía cocinar nada japonés— todos subimos para arreglarnos para el largo día y llegar a tiempo. Los japoneses eran sumamente estrictos con el tema de la puntualidad, así que no quería que me tacharan de impuntual irresponsable.

Salí sola de la casa y me encaminé a la ajetreada calle, todos yendo con paso rápido al cual me uní.

Llegué al edificio con varios minutos de antelación, mientras esperaba me dispuse a chatear con mi familia y amigos, destacando entre ellos mis primos paternos.

Nunca me sentí sola por ser hija única, mi familia es demasiado grande—mi bisabuela pensó que era divertido tener 12 hijos— tengo suficientes primos como para lanzar al techo, y esto era sólo del lado materno. Por el otro lado, la familia era mucho más reducida, mi papá tenía sólo 3 hermanos y tenía un total de tres primos, sí, todos varones. ¡Genial! Me volví muchísimo más apegada a ellos tres en particular, quienes eran a los que más compartía.

Quedamos en hacer una videollamada cuando pudiéramos, después de todo, teníamos 13 horas de diferencia horaria.

Los minutos pasaron volando, y las horas también, pronto me encontré otra vez en casa justo cuando caía la noche.

Me dispuse a revisar unas cosas por mi laptop cuando vi que tenía un correo sin leer. Específicamente, uno de la famosa empresa.

Mi cuerpo se tensó como una cuerda mientras abría el correo y lo leía. Era una carta de reconocimiento por mi trabajo presentado y también estaba expuesto cuando empezaba las pasantías en la empresa. Pero había un pequeño problema, o bueno, realmente no era un problema.

No iba a hacer las pasantías en la sucursal de Kyoto.

¡Había sido aceptada para la oficina principal en Tokyo!

Iba a estar bajo la tutela de los tres grandes.

Una horda de pensamientos, en su mayoría positivos, llegaron a mi mente.

En aquel momento no sospeche la inmensa cantidad de cambios que traería a mi vida el nuevo empleo.

Y no todos buenos.

* * *

— _Yo te dije que iba a ganar Francia._

— _Bah, yo le iba a Inglaterra ¡Viva la Manchester!_

Carcajeé mientras seguí escuchando la discusión de los partidos del mundial a estas alturas, ¡Ya habían pasado semanas desde que se terminó! Y ellos seguían discutiendo.

— _El que le estaba sosteniendo el paraguas a Putin se estaba jugando la vida. Le cae una gota de agua y la KGB lo fusila._

Reí aún más fuerte por sus ocurrencias, hablar con ellos siempre me era liberador y nostálgico. Han pasado casi dos meses desde que los vi por última vez y ya los extraño con todas mis fuerzas.

Seguimos hablando y discutiendo sobre cualquier cosa que nos venía a la cabeza hasta que se me hizo muy tarde y tuvimos que colgar la llamada, pues tenía que levantarme temprano para organizar las cosas de mi eminente mudanza.

Era definitivo, me mudaba a Tokyo, para poder trabajar para las empresas de los Taishō.

Ya tenía la mayoría de las cosas organizadas, le debo en gran parte ayuda a Inuyasha, con quien me volví más cercana en estos días. Él prácticamente fue mi apoyo y guía durante todo este tiempo de planificación, me ayudó mucho con cosas respecto a mí día a día y toda la información referente a la nueva ciudad en donde viviría.

Me encontraba organizado las maletas de lo que era mi habitación, era un hecho, ya tenía todo recogido y en su lugar. Guardé en mi bolso una muda de ropa y mis objetos personales y necesarios para un día, pues me iba mañana por la mañana.

En total, tenía dos maleas enormes, una maleta de mano y mi bolso/cartera.

Cuando terminé todos mis pendientes bajé a la sala en busca de algo que hacer; tenía todo al día y organizado. Sin nada que hacer, me puse a leer un libro que me había comprado recientemente para practicar el idioma de una forma variada y recomendada, empezando con un libro que me había leído centenares de veces en inglés, dirigido mayoritariamente a público juvenil: Harry Potter.

Mi burbuja de lectomana explotó con el incesante ruido del timbre e la casa, bufando, me fijé en la página en donde me había quedado. Dejé con un golpe seco el libro sobre la mesa de café y me encaminé a la puerta con el ceño fruncido

 _¿Quién osaba de interrumpir mi lectura?_

Empecé a descartar mentalmente posibilidades, no era ninguno de mis compañeros, pues todos estaban en clases; tampoco era William, había salido temprano por unas diligencias pendientes, asegurando que llegaría por la noche, ¡Era medio día!

Abrí la puerta de sopetón, mirando con desdén y un ceño fruncido decorando mi rostro, a quien esperaba en las escalerillas de la entrada. Mi frente se relajó al ver quién era, después de todo no podía culparlo por lo que, inconscientemente, acababa de hacer.

— ¡Hasta que abres! ¿Estás sorda, niña? ¡Te he llamado unas 50 veces!

Rodé los ojos por su frase exagerada y me hice a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

—Tenía el teléfono en silencio, no me di cuenta Inuyasha.

— ¡Keh! ¡Tienes que estar más pendientes, eres muy distraída!

— _Le dijo el cazo al sartén._

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada Inuyasha—reí— ¿A qué debo su importante visita, señor? —dije con tono de burla.

Frunció el ceño con disgusto, era tan fácil hacerlo enojar, que se había convertido en uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, así como el de él burlarse de mí.

— ¿Ya tienes todo listo, no?

— ¡Claro! ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Los occidentales suelen ser irresponsables.

Ese comentario me disgusto, detesto cuando las personas generalizan.

—Pues yo no soy parte de ese grupo, pensé que lo tenías claro.

Le vi rascarse la nuca incómodo, quizá dándose cuenta que su comentario estuvo de más.

— ¿Tienes algo más que decir?

—No, nada.

—Bien.

La burbuja agradable que solíamos mantener se había roto.

Me giré sobre mis talones para regresar a por mi libro, que me esperaba sobre la mesa. Pensándolo bien, un poco de café no estaría nada mal para que se llevara mi mal genio. Regresé sobre mis pasos con una nueva dirección, la cocina.

Me estaba sirviendo el café que había sobrado de la mañana en una taza para calentarlo cuando escuché el sonido de una silla ser arrastrada, miré sobre mi hombro a Inuyasha que tomaba asiendo en la mesa de la cocina. Con un gesto le ofrecí café, a lo cual asintió, rellené otra taza y los puse a la calentar.

—Olvida lo que dije antes, es que estoy estresado—rumió el peliplata con la cara en sus manos.

—No importa, yo también tengo los nervios crispados— le dije mientras llevaba las tazas a la mesa y me regresaba para buscar el azúcar—. Todo va a salir bien, ya verás.

—Eso espero— mencionó recibiendo la taza.

La conversación siguió su curso, con el tópico estrella: mi mudanza. Discutimos de mis horarios de trabajo, como debía vestir, dónde viviría, el edificio empresarial, etc. Mi nueva casa será un pequeño apartamento no muy lejos de la empresa; con mi sueldo pagaré una mensualidad, digámosle condominio, a Inuyasha; quien era el verdadero dueño del apartamento y me lo había ofrecido como acto de buena fe.

Me había comentado que lo había usado durante su adolescencia y cuando iba a la universidad, cuando empezó a trabajar, se fue a un lugar mejor, como la mayoría de personas hacen. No tengo ni la más remota idea si también se lo habrá prestado a aquellos que ahora trabajan de manera fija en la empresa, pero ese ya es otro tema.

También me mencionó que viajaría conmigo, pues era el único de los tres granes que había permanecido en Kyoto, en parte porque tenía algunos asuntos que resolver con la sucursal de acá y también para supervisar las pasantías y mi caso en particular.

Mañana, viernes, partiríamos temprano para aprovechar al máximo el día, él para ir a trabajar y yo para empezar a instalarme en el apartamento y los alrededores. Aunque me había comentado que el viaje no duraría mucho, pues viajábamos en tren bala, alrededor de 3 horas como máximo—cosa que me encanta, porque estoy harta de viajar— y luego viajaríamos, en palabras de él, en su modesta camioneta.

Con los planes listos y frescos en la cabeza, cada quien siguió con lo suyo, Inuyasha se fue a hacer sus propias cosas y yo seguí leyendo y tomando café en el sofá de la sala.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta de color oscuro cediendo el paso al apartamento, entré y dejé mi equipaje en lo que era la sala-comedor, y le eché un vistazo a mi nuevo ecosistema.

Habíamos llegado hace unos minutos pero Inuyasha se tomó el tiempo de explicarme algunas direcciones necesarias mientras recorríamos las calles, en su nada modesta, Toyota Fortuner 2018 gris plomo.

Paredes de color blanco con un único cuadro paisajista sobre el sofá negro de la sala, una mesa de fresno para 4 personas con sus respectivas sillas a juego, un piso con un color parecido al caoba. El sofá tenía de compañía dos butacas a sus costados y un televisor sobre una mesilla al otro lado de la pared. Disponía de un baño y dos habitaciones sencillas, una de ellas con una cama matrimonial y sendas mesitas de noche y la otra con dos camas individuales y una mesa compartida.

Bastante sencillo y agradable, algo monocromático para mi gusto, pero me caía como anillo al dedo. El lugar estaba bastante limpio para estar deshabitado, una barrida y estaba como nuevo.

— ¿Qué te parece?

—Está bastante lindo, muchas gracias Inuyasha, de verdad.

—No es para tanto, niña—respondió ligeramente avergonzado.

Me dio algunas indicaciones finales del apartamento, la llave de paso del agua, del gas y cómo funcionaba la ducha, antes de irse para el trabajo.

Mi día pasó volando entre la misión de limpieza y en desempacar mis cosas.

Y esa noche descubrí lo adictivo que podía ser el ramen para el día a día.

Mi fin de semana se basó en estar de compras, necesitaba llenar la alacena con comida, también productos de limpieza y ropa.

Para mi fortuna, en la empresa se usaba una especie de uniforme para los trabajadores, se tenía que vestir un saco reglamentario de color negro y una línea de color dorado en el bolsillo, el negro es un color básico, así que combinaba con todo.

Me hice con cinco camisas formales, dos vestidos básicos—Uno negro y el otro salmón, no pude con la tentación, eran hermosos—dos faldas lápiz y un pantalón. También corría con la suerte de tener varias camisas formales en la ropa que me traje, además de una buena variación de tacones—algunos robados a mi mamá—.

Después de quedar prácticamente en la bancarrota, empecé a organizar las cosas para al día siguiente, un acto ansioso común en personas que comienzan al día siguiente el colegio, por ejemplo.

Dejé sobre la silla de mi habitación la camisa blanca con un estampado sencillo de flores minimalistas negras, la falda a juego, el saco—todo perfectamente planchado— y los tacones negros alineados al costado.

Decidí acostarme temprano, para no tener excusa alguna para no levantarme temprano al día siguiente.

Esa noche me costó un rato quedar dormida, los nervios me comían el estómago y la conciencia, pero de un rato caí rendida, después de todo había sido un día largo.

Por la mañana, lo primer que hice fue dirigirme al baño para asearme y tomar un baño que borrara el sueño de mi cuerpo. Salí de la ducha con una toalla amarrada en mi cabeza y otra en el cuerpo; procedí a humectar y vestir mi cuerpo, para luego sacar mi maquillaje especial y empezar a tapar el único tatuaje que tenía a la vista.

Inuyasha me había comentado la polémica que causa tener un tatuaje en Japón, los nipones se destacaban por ser personas prejuiciosas—cosa que había notado perfectamente en Kyoto—, así que cuando veían un tatuaje lo relacionaban con la yakuza. Así como también me había comentado que estos prejuicios cambiaban al ser una persona extranjera—a quienes tampoco les tenían tanto afecto—, igual debía andar con precaución.

Una vez terminada mi tarea, procedí a peinar mi largo cabello, concluyendo después de varias pruebas en amarrarlo en una media cola, sujetando la mitad de mi cabello y dejando el resto suelto.

Salí del cuarto revolviendo mi flequillo y tomando mi cartera junto a mi maletín que contenía mi laptop y cámara preparándome para salir.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí pasando seguro y guardé las llaves en mi bolso antes de empezar a caminar, pasando por el vestíbulo, hacia las calles llena de gente.

Tokyo distaba muchísimo de Kyoto, la diferencia entre ambas ciudades era abismal. Por un lado, la definición exacta que se le podría dar a Kyoto era suburbios, todo era una eterna paz y tranquilidad; en cambio Tokyo era un desastre, había mucho ruido y trajín, digno de la ciudad más poblada del mundo.

Me uní a la corriente humana que se dirigía a la misma dirección a la cual tenía que ir. Luego de unos minutos andando llegué a la entrada del enorme edificio. Me detuve un momento para admirar la hermosa estructura, el rascacielos parecía interminable y tenía un toque enigmático que no te permitía apartar la mirada.

Me encaminé al vestíbulo con suelo de mármol atiborrado de gente andando de aquí para allá. Me acerqué a la chica que estaba sentada en el escritorio de recepción.

—Disculpe, buenos día señorita. Soy una de las personas que está haciendo pasantías en el departamento de Publicidad y Mercadeo.

—Buenos días, mi compañera la está esperando en el piso 12, pase adelante.

—Gracias—agradecí con una pequeña sonrisa y me dirigí hacia uno de los ascensores marcando el doceavo piso.

Luego de salir de la cabina, en donde me sentí como una sardina en lata, caminé hacia la mini-recepción donde yacía una chica de lentes.

— _Buenos días, bienvenida a Shikon no Gijutsu._

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Shikon no Gijutsu:** Esta empresa de telecomunicaciones ficticia, está basada en una exitosa empresa llamada **SoftBank.**

 **Portafolio fotográfico profesional** : es tu galería fotográfica particular, donde expones la mejor selección de tu trabajo. Es una especie de **libro de fotos** enfocado al mundo laboral. Este escaparate de imágenes puedes presentarlo vía digital ( **página web, red social, blog** ) o de manera **impresa**.

 **Fūrin** : traducido literalmente como "campanilla de viento" o "campanilla que evoca el viento". Es un elemento decorativo de origen tradicionalmente japonés que se empieza a colocar en las casas, generalmente en las ventanas o puertas, al principio del verano. Gozan de gran popularidad en la cultura japonesa, siendo ya casi un rito.

 **Sh** **ōji:** Es un tipo de puerta tradicional en la arquitectura japonesa. Funciona como divisor de habitaciones y consiste en papel washi traslúcido con un marco de madera. A menudo las puertas shōji están diseñadas para abrirse deslizándose o doblándose por la mitad, para que ocupen menos espacio que una puerta pivotante. Se usan en casas tradicionales, pero también en viviendas de estilo occidental, especialmente en el washitsu, y ahora se ven en Japón como un requisito indispensable para que una vivienda tenga aspecto japonés. Estas puertas pueden estar en el interior de la casa o dar al exterior, si se trata de una casa tradicional japonesa. A menudo suelen colgarse de estas Fūrines

 **Manchester United Football Club:** es un club de fútbol de la ciudad de Mánchester (Inglaterra) que compite en la liga inglesa Premier League y disputa sus partidos como local en el estadio Old Trafford. Su apodo es The Red Devils, Los diablos Rojos.

 **Vladímir Vladímirovich Putin (O solo Putin)** : es el presidente de la Federación Rusa, que ya había ejercido anteriormente por dos periodos consecutivos, lo que lo convierte en el que más tiempo ha estado en ese cargo desde la ruptura de la URSS.

 **URSS:** La Unión Soviética.

 **Comité para la Seguridad del Estado, o más comúnmente KGB** : fue el nombre de la agencia de inteligencia, así como de la agencia principal de policía secreta de la Unión Soviética del 13 de marzo de 1954 al 6 de noviembre de 1991.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Gente de internet._

 _Llego aquí con mi primera historia, dedicándosela a mi OTP SesshRin._

 _Después de tanto tiempo corrigiendo, les traje el primer capítulo. Fue algo difícil para mí escribirlo, porque toooodo esto es de transición. Pero ahora empezará lo que es bueno!_

 _Tengo que mencionar el inmenso apoyo que recibí de las chicas del grupo de Facebook_ _ **Elixir Plateado**_ _dedicado exclusivamente a la hermosa pareja de Sesshomaru y Rin._

 _Chicas, muchísimas gracias a todas por su apoyo y hermosos comentarios, he aquí la novela por la cual tanto comentaron._

 _Discúlpenme si hay alguna especie de error ortográfico, no duden en comentar si los hay. Soy bastante detallista en este sentido, así que si hay alguno, lo corregiré al momento que se me sea posible._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo con más aventuras de la floja Rin que mi mente ha creado._


End file.
